warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Vauban/Info
关于所有技能的注意事项 * 特斯拉手榴弹因为重力以抛物线轮廓扔出。 * Can be attached to any surface, to level itself (walls/floors/ceilings), props (crates, ships, doors), Sentinels, teammates, Hostages and even enemies. Will not stick to the Vauban deploying the grenade. * No known limit to the number that can be deployed at once. * The ragdolling effect of Bounce can be combined with shotguns in mid-air to send ragdolled victims flying in a more controlled direction, such as towards a bottomless pit, as well as dealing significant damage. Works quite effectively on Grineer Asteroid maps due to the abundance of pits on most tiles. * Vauban's Bastille was changed in update 9.8. It used to be able to suspend an unlimited amount of enemies, while in its current form there is a limit of 12 (affected by power strength). Vauban is no longer the Warframe whose only job is to keep (re)casting Bastille, but rather combine it with his other abilities. Also, this makes gameplay more challenging for the whole group, rather than breaking it as some people argued. Tesla * Deals electricity damage and will sometimes stun Corpus and Medium Grineer. ** Tip: Throw on Sgt. Nef Anyo to keep him stunned even when he goes invisible. * Will shoot cameras for stealth kills. * Can be thrown through laser doors. * Affected by Mag's Bullet Attractor. * Can be stuck on Frost's Snow Globe. * Can be stuck on the outside of an Arctic Eximus' Snow Globe, allowing it to zap the enemies within. The Tesla will stay motionless in the air after the Snow Globe dissipates. * Increasing mod level or using Continuity does not increase duration. It does however have an effect on how many times it can zaps. * More than one placed in exactly the same spot can produce a much stronger shock (by multiplying shocks, not producing a single shock), but for better results, place each orb in a line pattern, so each orb fires by itself, increasing the amount of shocks delivered to the enemy as it moves along the path. * The point where you activate the power and the point where the ball appears is dependent on your connection to the host (if you are host there is no delay) and lag will cause the balls to appear moments or seconds after you use Tesla. * Can be thrown oddly if close to the enemy or teammate your are trying to stick tesla on, as it will often launch past the person on either side even though your reticule is centered on them. Zooming in and placing Tesla that way can help, as well as moving back a little. * Tesla can be stuck on your Sentinel if you crouch and move your view so your sentinel is in your crosshairs. Dethcube and Wyrm are easier to stick than Shade as Shade has a smaller form. You can essentially stick all of your tesla onto your Sentinel and walk through crowds of enemies dealing heavy damage, even to non-Corpus enemies. Note that it can be very distracting visually, and having bloom turned on could prevent you from seeing anything. * The range of Tesla is about the same as Carrier's Striker precept, creating a powerful synergy as the Sentinel tends to fire its first shot at the same time as the orbs. * The Tesla orbs can also be stuck on your teammates, giving fast warframes like Ash, Nova or Loki the ability to quickly wipe out rooms of enemies without making any sound. Bounce *Launches an orb similar to Tesla, slightly larger and also affected by gravity. After a second of landing on the surface it will produce an energy wave around the orb until it has been used up. *Other players will often use your Bounce, whether or not they need to, so keep that in mind when using the 50 energy to have one placed. *If placed on a teammate or enemy, bounce can behave abnormally. The field effect will show in the area where it contacted the player or enemy (stationary, will now show on the enemy or player) and enemies and other teammates can be reflected from the player if they come in contact with them. *While active, Bounce produces a distinct humming sound effect when ready to be used. Bastille *A rank 2 or higher Bastille can make Infested Defense a very simple task as long as it's used around the pod. Consider Streamline, Continuity, Constitution, and Energy Siphon mods to keep it up near permanently. *Similarly, for Corpus or Grineer defense, use Bastille tactically alongside a Frost's Snow Globe - the snow globe will block all long range incoming fire and you can use Bastille if the globe gets swarmed at close range. However, it should be noted that a Snow Globe casted after ''Bastille can counter Bastille's effects, with some enemies lifting, falling and running, then lifting again inside the area of effect. (needs confirmation if this bug happens when a snow globe is cast ''before Bastille is in effect) *Like Vauban's other powers, will launch a small metallic orb, affected by gravity, and when the orb hits an object(it also activates when hits a teammate or enemy), the holographic barrier will appear and enemies will lift up in the air suspended, until the effect ends, in which case the enemies will fall to the ground, stunned for a brief moment. *'Note': you cannot throw Bastille into Frost's Snow Globe, the ball will simply hit the globe and bounce back slightly, activating when landing on the ground or when getting stuck on top of the globe. If you must use Bastille inside a Snow Globe, the size of your Bastille is small for example and you need it to be centered, travel inside the globe and place it inside instead. Vortex *Launches a small orb that is effected by gravity and activates when landing on something, including enemies or teammates. *Using the Ogris, Torid or other explosive weapon in conjunction with Vortex is one of the most effective ways at eliminated enemies trapped inside, as the explosion of the Ogris and the stackable DoT of the Torid can deliver massive damage over a short time to more enemies at once. *Effective at gathering up a large group of enemies (such as Infested defense missions) and clearing out medium-low level enemies. Tougher enemies (such as Ancients or Grineer heavy units) will usually survive vortex unless they are low leveled (below level 15). Duration mods and Intensify can increase the damage dealt to enemies, making it more effective for medium leveled enemies. *Bastille often can be used in place of vortex, due to its lower cost and the stopping of multiple enemies.